An Unimaginable Story
by juuban
Summary: It's supposed to be a normal day for Kurosaki Ichigo and Hitsugaya Toushirou. That is, until Ichigo spotted a white rabbit and he chased it to a house they were prohibited to enter. - HitsuHina and IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. The characters on it is also not mine, however the plot story is mine.**

**I'm finally back after many many years! Hahaha as usual, it is just a random idea and I decided to make it as a story, although my brain is totally scattered and there's no way to know how the story will end -_-**

**Chapter 1**

It was supposed to be a normal day for Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kurosaki Ichigo. At least, it was _supposed_ to be.

At the morning, the two boys who had known each other since children and having their house next by each other met and went to school together by taking bus.

"Yo!" Ichigo greeted casually liked he always did, "Did you do the homework by Mr. King? Damn, it's too many, huh?"

"It's just you lazing around, Ichigo." Toushirou simply replied, knowing his friends' habit, "And don't you dare to borrow my book again."

"Aww, c'mon!" Ichigo pleaded with puppy eyes, "Promise I won't do it again! This is the last time!"

"Everytime you said that, the next day you always do it again." He said icily, and Ichigo sighed in defeat. That was Toushirou's final tone, and he knew it based on experience that if he insisted again Toushirou would beat him in pulp.

"Right, I'll just borrow someone." Ichigo murmured.

Finally the bus stopped at their stop, and from there they had to walk for approximately 10 minutes before reaching their school, Shinigami High School.

It was a bit weird name for a school, but despite its name, the school had gained a quite good reputation due to the awards the student got from competitions with other schools.

Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kurosaki Ichigo were two of the students there, and they also got a good reputation there. Toushirou was a Math Olympiad who could solve a university level problem within 5 minutes, making him quite popular at school.

In the other hand, Ichigo was the head of student council. Although he was not too talented at lessons but he got a kind and caring personality towards others, which was why he almost monopolized all the votings during the election.

"Huh? Is it just me or I'm seeing something there?" Ichigo suddenly stopped and squinted to a house.

The Forbidden House. Every people living in the town knew the house, since when they were small their parents told that the house was haunted in the hope their children would not get near the house and to scare them in the night time so they could go to sleep quickly.

"Ichigo, we're going to be late." Toushirou frowned, "You know for sure we're prohibited to enter that house."

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Ichigo waved his hand to Toushirou impatiently, "The house that will bring calamities, right? We're 17, Toushirou! Wait, I am 17, but you're nearing 17..."

"So what if I'm nearing 17! It's not even my fault my birthday's on December!" Toushirou twitched, hate to see the fact that he had not even seventeen.

"Anyway, I'm sure I see a white rabbit went there. You know, maybe I can capture it and give it to Inoue!" Ichigo's face getting redder, "And then I can confess!"

"..." Toushirou lifted his eyebrow in amusement, "And why don't you buy a white rabbit rather than go through the hard way to capture it?"

"Because I can be seen as hardworking, Toushirou! I read that girls fall in love easily with that type!" He seemed more enthusiastic now, "C'mon, Toushirou! Let's catch the rabbit!"

Before Toushirou said anything more, Ichigo had already climbed the fence and jumped in. Realizing that dragging Ichigo back to the school was now futile, Toushirou finally climbed the fence too and jumped in.

The house was very old, as expected. There were moss everywhere, and the grass had grown very tall. From just one look, Toushirou had known that this house was not taken care in a long time.

"Toushirou!" Ichigo's voice made him come back to reality. Ichigo had already ran ahead of him, into the house.

"Wait!" Toushirou yelled. He had a bad feeling, and even if the feeling was not true, he didn't want to risk it.

"I'm sure the rabbit ran here!"

Toushirou ran to catch up with Ichigo while observing the house too. Unexpectedly the house symbolized a small and happy family, as could be seen from the photos there, although the faces were blur but their smiling expressions were there, trapped in the photos forever.

Toushirou glanced uneasily. He could not shaken the bad feeling he felt. It seemed like the family was disappeared almost immediately, since there were evidences of scattered toys and papers, and also dirty dishes on the sink.

"Ichigo!" Toushirou shouted. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm here! The rabbit's here, I'm sure of it!"

Toushirou ran upstairs and opened all the rooms on the second floor. He still could not find Ichigo, until at the last room, where he found a stair, again, led to the attic.

"Don't make me tired, Ichi-" He opened his eyes wide in shock, "What the hell are you doing?"

In front of him was a girl, with a black robe, holding Ichigo's collar who was unconscious. Her eyes shone dangerously while her lips formed a smile that could not be categorized as kind, more like threatening.

"My, my, you just like to rush, aren't you?" She said with smile, "Same like this one here. A pathetic, hot-headed boy who can't even touch me."

"What do you mean touch you?"

"Maybe I should make him my slave? He's quite handsome, although his impatience make me laugh."

Toushirou growled. He _hate _being ignored more than anything.

"Let go of him." He said threateningly.

"Don't want to." The girl shrugged, "Hey, Momo, I'll give that one to you, since you've the same height."

"I don't want, Rukia." Suddenly another voice appeared behind Toushirou, making him alarmed, but the girl apparently ignored him too and made her way besides the first girl.

"Onee-sama will be angry if we don't go home quickly. You know that she is not the type who has patience." The second girl continued while taking out a katana and made a circle movement with it.

"Fine, fine, but I'm bringing this boy." The first girl, Rukia, stated, "He had that sort of weird feeling when I met him. Maybe he can be useful in the upcoming war."

"You know that it is forbidden to bring a normal to Soul Society!" Momo yelled, "Let that boy go and let me use _memodif _to them."

Rukia stuck her tongue, "No way!" And with that, she dragged Ichigo to the circle that Momo previously made, which now had turned into a black hole.

"I.. I am sorry." The girl now turned around to Toushirou and bowed, "I'll try to bring your friend back as quickly as possible. Rukia's tend to do things.. Instinctively."

"What... Will happen to Ichi- I mean, my friend?"

"I honestly don't know, I am sorry." The girl bowed again in guilt, "Umm, you have two choices now, either to follow me to Soul Society, or wait for me to retrieve your friend."

"What's Soul Society?" Toushirou couldn't help but ask.

"The place.." The girl's guilty tone suddenly changed to low, dangerous tone, "Lies beneath this hole, the place where all dangerous beings were sent, and also the place.. Where I cannot ensure you will come back safely. That is Soul Society."

**To Be Continued..**

**A failed first chapter, perhaps? I know, I know, I still suck at describing after all these years, and my grammars and vocabs may be wrong too. But still, it's HitsuHina, my favorite couple from Bleach, and it still is until now. This is my 3rd fanfic, and sorry if I disappoint everyone who hopes for much improvement since I think I haven't even improved at all. I'll try to explain any mysteries in the next chaps, like memodif or anything like that~ **

**I'll appreciate it if you can give me, like, recommendations and critics if you see any of my mistakes. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. The characters on it is also not mine, however the plot story is mine.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews T_T I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart~ I try to update this as quickly as possible as long as ideas are coming to me. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2**

Momo waited patiently for the white-haired boy in front of him to say something. She sighed again. Why did it have to turn out like this? She and Rukia were just supposed to clean the mess their comrades made several days ago, but then she and Rukia parted ways to do their own respective jobs. What she didn't expect was that Rukia would play with a human boy. Yes, a human boy!

"Can you.. explain to me what.. are you?" The white-haired boy in front of him now said, choosing his words carefully.

Momo sighed. "We're shinigami. A death god, if you don't know." Now that it had come to this, Momo decided to tell him just the basic of her work and also Soul Society, "We're usually coming to a place with ghosts and such to purify them and send them to heaven if they're good ghosts. If it's not a good ghost, then we send it to Soul Society to get them purified."

"You're also a ghost then?"

"You can also say that…" Momo replied, "Usually you humans are not allowed to see us, but since we thought that no one would come to this run-down place I.. kind of forgot to bring the medicines that will make us invincible… I'm really sorry in that part!" She bowed to Toushirou to express her guilt.

"It's fine, since the one who kidnap Ichigo is not you. I guess it's your friend that kidnap Ichigo?"

"We're not exactly friends.. But we're working together.. That's just all." She said while sighing. She just knew Rukia today since they were assigned at the same job. But if she knew that this kind of thing would happen, she would consider again taking the job or not, "Anyway, what do you want to do now? I may be able to take your friend back.. But let's just say that there.. some kind of issues now in Soul Society regarding gender so it may take a while."

Toushirou frowned. Hell, what did he do if the girl lie and did not bring Ichigo back? He would become a dead meat, and he did not want Ichigo to not come back either, although he's kind of annoying sometimes.

"Fine." He finally decided, "I'll follow you."

"Good, that makes it a lot easier!" Momo smiled, "Then let's get to Soul Society! Hold my hand so you won't get lost.. What's your name?"

"Toushirou. It's Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Momo and Toushirou jumped out from the hole that disappeared right after they came out. Toushirou panted heavily; the hole they jumped to was like an endless stairway and it was so dark there, only the stairs seemed to shine brightly, but the surroundings were dark. The thing that made Toushirou amazed was that Momo was so calm and didn't even feel tired at all. _She must be experienced in this job_, Toushirou concluded.

"I'm sorry, is my pace too fast?" Momo asked worriedly since she saw Toushirou was panting heavily.

Toushirou shook his head abruptly, "No, I'm fine. Now where do we go?"

Momo stared admiringly at Toushirou. She knew that her normal pace was not for human to be able to follow, yet she wanted to test the guy she just known for an hour, and was satisfied with the result. Even though he was panting, he still pretended to be okay. It might be called a man's ego, but she didn't want a weakling to accompany her either.

"Then we need permission from Onee-sama first. Let me guide you to Onee-sama's chamber."

They walked without having much talk, since both of them still felt awkward with each other. But Toushirou used that chance to look around and felt that the scenery around them was quite nice. Although in the human world it was winter, but in this Soul Society world it was like autumn with nice, cool wind brushing through them as they walked. But when they have walked farther, Toushirou noticed that the place lacked a nature's touch. All of it was filled by building that looked similar to each other, standing apart next to each other. The things that differentiate it were only the number that was put on the front doors of the buildings.

"It's our place to live." Momo suddenly explained, like she could read Toushirou's mind, "Since the population is big, it is just impossible to build a house like yours in the human world. So the higher-ups came up with a solution to build a building like this, kind of a dormitory, I guess."

Toushirou nodded to show that he understand while Momo still explaining, "The higher-ups themselves live in those places."

She pointed a building that seemed like a hotel in his eyes. Not only did it was so different from those plain buildings he saw earlier, but it also gave a sign of 'luxurious', since he could see that all the rooms had balcony and such, very different from the earlier buildings that only had windows.

"Here, follow me." Momo entered the luxurious building and stepped into the elevator with Toushirou. She then took out something like an ID card, with her photo at the middle of the card and beneath it was her name in caps lock. She then inserted the card at a slot there and the card beep-ed in blue light. With no hesitation she pressed the highest level button.

"I forgot to tell you something, Hitsugaya-kun." Momo suddenly said while the lift was going up.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you feel something was odd that you haven't met anyone on the street?"

Toushirou shrugged, "It's odd for me, but I thought that's pretty normal for you."

"Usually the streets are crowded, Hitsugaya-kun." Momo bit her lips, "The fact that they were hiding meant that Rukia already brought your friend here. They must be really afraid."

"Afraid?" Toushirou spoke the word incredulously. "Why are they afraid of human?"

"Not that they're afraid of human.. But.." She continued gingerly, "They're afraid of men, basically."

At those words escaped her lips, he was shocked, "Don't tell me that only women live here?"

"Save your question later, Hitsugaya-kun. We have arrived." The elevator stopped and opened with beep sound. "Onee-sama and all the people here, I am terribly sorry but I am bringing a guest from a human world."

As soon as Toushirou saw that there were almost 13 girls who landed their eyes on him, judging him and also giving him disdainful looks, he just could think that this would be a _long, _totally long day ahead.

**To Be Continued..**

**I don't know what the hell am I thinking until this story turns out like this -_- Very sorry about my limited vocabulary and repetition of words if you notice… I tried to make as many descriptions as possible, since I'm going to make it not the same Soul Society as we know in the anime and manga. I'm going to make a conflict, therefore I need to emphasize some stuff~ Well, maybe it has been boring.. You can skip it if you like T^T I know it's a failed chap againnn**

**Anyway, reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Critics too, if you have one Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine, even though I hoped for it so I can make Hitsugaya having more appearances LOL. But the plot story is mine though~**

**Thank you for the reviews~ Appreciate it very much guys _ Been so busy since new year and I have major writer's block so I haven't written much.. Sorry T^T Hope this chap won't disappoint y'all. Well, enjoy~**

**Chapter 3**

"What is the meaning of this, Hinamori?" A petite woman suddenly shouted, "You and Kuchiki both are breaking rules, do you know?"

"I.. I am sorry, Soi Fon-sama." Momo tried to stay calm, "He is the friend of the man whom Kuchiki Rukia brought, and he wants to bring his friend back to the human world."

Soi Fon, the petite woman, just snorted in disbelief, "Hmph, I don't believe it. It can be a lie!"

"And for what reason do I have to lie?" Toushirou finally said back coldly, "After I have brought my friend back, you can just erase our memories and then transport us back to our world. Now just give back my friend."

"You short boy!" Soi Fon growled, making Toushirou twitched.

Of all things in the world, he hated most if the topic about height was mentioned, because he was sometimes not considered tall enough at his age. Even Ichigo who was the same age as him was much much taller than him and it was pissing him off.

"Soi Fon, just let him go take his friend back. What he says is right. We don't have to continue this argument again." A woman interrupted, sitting just at the opposite of Soi Fon with her braids tied in the front, making her looked a bit strange, for Toushirou anyway, because apparently none of the women there said anything.

"Fine. It's better if this boy go away anyway." Soi Fon called one of her subordinates to bring Ichigo back.

"So, welcome here!" Suddenly the woman in the middle shouted cheerfully after a quite awkward atmosphere, "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, nice to meet you! My hobby is drinking, so if you like drinking, you can join me!"

"It is not necessary to introduce yourself, Matsumoto. We will erase the memory, after all."

"But still.." Matsumoto pouted, "Aren't you all excited that a man. Scratch that, two men, come here! It's a paradise, you all should be happy, am I wrong?"

"Of course it is wrong!" Soi Fon growled, "A man never brings any fortune. A man is malicious, and should not be treated appropriately!"

Toushirou could only frown with all the conversation which he did not understand and everyone did not seem to help him understanding at all. He eyed Momo from the corner of his eyes and noticed that she was standing so composedly, not affected by the commotion. Perhaps, he thought, it was _normal_. All of this.

"Toushirou!" A voice startled him from his thought. Footsteps were making its way, then Ichigo was standing in front him, grinning like usual.

"Finally." He murmured, and not forgetting to smack Ichigo on the head for being so laid back, "We're going back."

"What? Now?" Ichigo looked shocked, "But.. I want to stay here! Rukia's so nice to me."

Toushirou could only sigh. "You already in a friend term with Kuchiki Rukia? Just forget about her. We're going to get our memories erased anyway."

Ichigo perplexed, a disbelief on his stare as he looked at Toushirou, "You're telling me our memories are going to get erased? I'm not agreeing with this."

Toushirou could only shrug while facing all the 13 women once again, waiting for the verdict. He could not care less on whatever they would do with him, since he had enough trouble for today, and he did not feel any affinity for this place. Momo, he decided, was kind to him, but probably she was just being responsible to Ichigo's kidnapping. Thus, he just wanted to get this over.

"We will erase all your memories here and then send you again back to the human world. Are you clear with that?" The women with braid said.

Toushirou gave a curt nod while Ichigo was still confused, he was trying to understand what was going on, but yet nobody gave further explanation.

"We will start with you, orange-hair." Soi Fon moved forward to Ichigo, who was now panic, and tried to get away. "Do not run away!" Her words seemed to silence Ichigo's steps, making him standing like a statue now.

Soi Fon smiled creepily while walking to Ichigo and put her hand on his temple. She then murmured something which Toushirou could not hear. She then pulled out something out from Ichigo's temple, it was a glowing string with a bright light surrounding it. Without further ado, she blew it and the string broke into pieces whilst Ichigo fainted on the floor. Toushirou could only watch with shock, but everyone else remained impassive, as seemed like it was a normal daily thing to do.

"Next is you, brat." Soi Fon then proceeded to him, and some part of Toushirou's mind told him to run away, but Soi Fon's eyes seemed to glue him. "Do not run away."

"Wh- What are you doing with Ichigo?" Toushirou asked.

"You didn't need to know, as you will suffer the same fate as him." Soi Fon chuckled, and finally she was there, in front of Toushirou. "Just get this over, and you will not remember anything."

That's when hell broke loose.

**To Be Continued…**

**Is it weird? I know it probably is weird, and if my writing style has changed, that's because maybe I've read too much fanfictions that it has affected me in some ways. If anyone from the past chapters are sticking with me, thank you so much! I can't promise much, but my mood's better now so I hope I can update soon! ^^**


End file.
